The Sims 4: Gaming Stuff
The Sims 4: Gaming Stuff is an expansion pack to The Sims 4. The pack features various gaming themed items such as systems and posters. Worlds/neighborhoods/areas *Superflat World (Based on Minecraft) *Fallout (Based on Fallout 3) *The Gulch (Based on Halo: Reach's Forge World) * Timbuktu (based on SimCity 4) * Sunset Valley (based on The Sims 3) * Pleasantview (based on The Sims 2) * Neighborhood 1 (based on The Sims) * Capitol City (based on SimCity 3000) * Strangetown (based on The Sims 2) * Veronaville (based on The Sims 2) * Berlin (based on SimCity 4) Families *Spartan Family (Based on Halo: Reach) * Law family (based on the Tekken series) * Wright family (based on the SNES port of SimCity 2000) * SC3K Advisors family (based on SimCity 3000) * SC4 Advisors family (based on SimCity 4) * Pearce Family (Based on Watch_Dogs) * Walker Family (Based on Call of Duty: Ghosts) * Johnson Family (Based on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * DeSanta/Townley Family (Based on Grand Theft Auto V) Décor Posters & Paintings *Destiny (Based on the Pre-Order poster) *Titanfall (Based on the Cover Art) *Need For Speed: Rivals (Based on the Cover Art) *Watch_Dogs (Based on the Cover Art) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Based on the Cover Art) *Grand Theft Auto V (Based on the Cover Art) *Call of Duty: Ghosts (Based on the Cover Art) *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Based on the Cover Art) Gaming Essentials Gaming Systems *Xbox 360 Slim *Xbox 360 Elite *Xbox One *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 2 Slim *Wii *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS *Origin (by EA) (PC) * PlayStation * PSone * PlayStation 2 * Xbox * Nintendo GameCube * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Sega Dreamcast * Steam (by Valve) (PC) * Steam Machine * PlayStation Portable * PlayStation Vita * Nintendo DS * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo 3DS XL * Nintendo 2DS * New Nintendo 3DS * New Nintendo 3DS XL Games *Burnout Paradise *Burnout Revenge *Destiny *NASCAR 09 *Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2005 *Need for Speed: Rivals *Titanfall * The Sims * The Sims 2 * The Sims Life Stories * The Sims Pet Stories * The Sims 2 Castaway * The Sims 2 Castaway Stories * The Sims Bustin' Out * The Sims 3 * The Sims 4: Outdoor Retreat * The Sims 2 Ultimate Collection * The Sims: Livin' Large * The Sims: Unleashed * The Sims: Makin' Magic * The Sims: Superstar * The Sims 2: Mansion and Garden Stuff * The Sims 2: Apartment Life * The Sims 2: Pets * The Sims 2: University * The Sims 2: Bon Voyage * The Sims 2: IKEA Home Stuff * The Sims 2: Seasons * The Sims 2: Open for Business * The Sims 3: Pets * The Sims 3: Supernatural * The Sims 3: Master Suite Stuff * The Sims 3: Into the Future * The Sims 3: Ambitions * The Sims 3: World Adventures * Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2012 * Need for Speed World * Game Dev Tycoon * Game Dev Story * Goat Simulator * SimCity * SimCity Classic * SimCity 2000 * SimCity 2000: Network Edition * SimCity 2000: Special Edition * SimCity 3000 * SimCity 3000: Unlimited * SimCity 4 * SimCity 4: Deluxe Edition * SimCity 4: Rush Hour * SimAnt * SimEarth * SimCopter * SimCity (2013) * Minecraft * Papers, Please * NBA 2K * NBA 2K1 * NBA 2K2 * NBA 2K3 * NBA 2K4 * NBA 2K5 * NBA 2K6 * NBA 2K7 * NBA 2K8 * NBA 2K9 * NBA 2K10 * NBA 2K11 * NBA 2K12 * NBA 2K13 * NBA 2K14 * NBA 2K15 * NBA Live 95 * NBA Live 96 * NBA Live 97 * NBA Live 98 * NBA Live 99 * NBA Live 2000 * NBA Live 2001 * NBA Live 2002 * NBA Live 2003 * NBA Live 2004 * NBA Live 2005 * NBA Live 06 * NBA Live 07 * NBA Live 08 * NBA Live 09 * NBA Live 10 * NBA Elite 11 * NBA Live 13 * NBA Live 14 * NBA Live 15 * RollerCoaster Tycoon * RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3: Soaked! * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Gold * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3: Wild * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Platinum * Transport Tycoon * Transport Tycoon Deluxe * Chris Sawyer's Locomotion * OpenTTD Special Editions Game Ideas Wiki Edition The Game Ideas Wiki (GIW) Edition, features games and décor featured on the Game Ideas Wiki. Notes *If you would like to add anything, feel free to! * Edited by AStranger195, see comments. Category:The Sims Category:Simulation Category:Expansion Packs Category:United Gaming Category:StrawDogAmerica's Articles Category:The Sims series